A Day In Modern Japan
by MysticalSaphira
Summary: Inuyasha travels to the future world of Kagome's and discovers that things are not always what they seem! A quick one shot I did quite some time ago. Hope you enjoy it!


A Day In Modern Japan

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, they belong respectively to Rumiko Takashi. These words however are my own.

AN: This is a cute short little one shot I did a _very_ long time ago. It's funny how time passes by so quickly isn't it? Good old nostalgia X3

--

Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the crowded streets of Tokyo, Japan. Structures, unlike anything Inuyasha could imagine, towered over them, stretching as far as the eye could see, making Inuyasha feel unpleasantly like an ant. Smells greeted his nose and made his mouth water, as the noises of modern day Japan filled his dog ears making them twitch from under the baseball cap that Kagome had made him wear. Inuyasha was becoming used to the curious stares of passers by, as they looked at his shocking silver hair, his bright red kimono and his questionably sharp claws. Stupid humans, you'd think they had never seen a half-demon before.

"Geez, woman! We should be searching for Shikon Shards, not trudging around here all day." Inuyasha pouted at Kagome. Turning his attention to a particular annoying brat whom had been staring at him, Inuyasha growled at the child. The growl sent him scurrying to his mother and earned Inuyasha a rather evil glare. Kagome sighed and turned on her heel."Inuyasha…I have been looking for shards all week. I think we deserve a break. And besides, it gives you a chance to learn more about my time!" she said in her overly cheery tone and batted her round chocolate brown eyes.

Inuyasha sighed. How could he resist? "Feh" was all he said as he rolled his eyes. Watching as a huge smile spread across Kagome's face and she turned around leaving Inuyasha to slowly lag behind her. This was going to be a very long day. How was Inuyasha going to last?

A little later as Kagome was doing something she called "Window Shopping" Inuyasha saw a peculiar sight. A man stood on the side of the road, whistled and got into some sort of yellow speeding demon. As Inuyasha looked around he noticed that there where many different kinds of these "demons" whipping past him in all shapes and colors. Kagome had once explained to him that the demons were called "automobiles", things used to move mortals from one place to another. At that point though, Inuyasha became extremely bored and swiped her cup of ramen while she wasn't looking. His back was still sore from the many "sits" he got that day.

Moving to the side of the road as the man had done, he mimicked the hand gesture used to signal the "automobiles" and whistled shrilly causing one of the yellow demons to come to a screeching halt, as it had done before. Its side swung open and inside sat a fat, bald man. "Hey buddy!" he yelled "Ya getting in or what!?" he said as spit flew from his mouth.

Inuyasha jumped back! What kind of demon is this!? It eats its victims, keeps them alive inside of it and then humans willingly step inside again! He growled loudly and unsheathed Tetsuaiga, making it double in size, just as a curious Kagome came up behind him to see what all the commotion was about.

"Stand back Kagome! I'll protect you from this evil demon!" he declared loudly, pushing her back and causing the poor bald man's eyes to bulge out even further then they already were. The automobile quickly moved away, hoping not to have a sword pointed at it again.

Kagome's face went red from embarrassment "Inuyasha, you idiot, it was just a taxi! A car!" she said and glanced around as several pedestrians close by scattered away.

Inuyasha blinked. "A car?…" he repeated

Kagome slapped her forehead "Yeah…a car, you know the thing that we humans use to go to one place or another. It's equivalent to your time's horse drawn carriage, only a whole lot faster" she said relieved as Inuyasha put away Tetsuaiga.

"Oh…so what does it want?" he said making him seem even more dense, as Kagome sighed and tried to explain the concept of the modern automobile once again while silently praying to the Gods they wouldn't see a plane that day.


End file.
